The field of the present invention is hardware for supporting utility conduit and pipe in a structure.
A wide variety of hardware has been employed for the support and retention of utility pipe and conduit in building applications. Examples of such hardware are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,010,697; 7,523,895; 7,140,579; 4,019,705, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. In commercial structures, it is typical for utility conduits and pipes to be located in the plenum above the ceiling on each floor. Such conduits and pipes are hung and stabilized from an upper deck at the top of the plenum. Decks are often constructed of a corrugated metal plate with lightweight or normal weight concrete poured on top of the plate. Alternatively, removable forms with ridges and flutes may replace such corrugated metal plates. The flutes in the resulting deck under-surface reduce the amount and weight of concrete needed to generate the deck. Such decks with ridges and flutes are illustrated in FIGS. 10, 14 and 20.
Mounting brackets to support utility hangers and sway braces, collectively referred to herein as utilities supports, can be problematic with such fluted surfaces. An anchor for a bracket may be placed within a flute if the thickness of the concrete above the corrugated steel is sufficiently thick. In the flute, access may be difficult and the concrete thickness may not be known. Alternatively, anchors for a bracket may be placed on a ridge between flutes. There are appropriate limitations as to maximum offsets from the centerline of such a ridge for attaching utilities supports. One-eighth inch has been recommended. Care must be taken in any such mountings.